Agissements de Vermouth
Sur cette page est référencée toute la chronologie de Vermouth depuis sa première apparition dans le manga jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Réunion avec l'Organisation (Manga: 238-242; Anime: 176-178) Conan et Haibara se rendent à l'hôtel pour empêcher un assassinat par un certain Pisco. Ils n'arrivent pas à l'empêcher, mais Conan découvre que Pisco est l'un des susepcts avec un mouchoir violet. L'un deux est Chris Vineyard, une actrice américaine de 29 ans. Megure retient tous les partcipants avec un mouchoir violet pour un interrogratoire, incluant Chirs Vineyard. Pour aider Pisco à sortir, Chris lui donne son mouchoir violet. Quand Pisco revient dans où se trouve Haibara , Conan suspects Pisco d'avoir reçu de l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre à la soirée, bien qu'il ne sache pas de qui exactement. http://fr.detectiveconanworld.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Vermouth_%28178%29.png Vermouth dans la voiture de Gin A la fin de l'affaire, Gin et Vodka vont chercher Chris Vineyard et revèle que son nom de code est Vermouth. Elle est venue des Etats-Unis pour aider Pisco. Plutôt que repartir, Vermouth dit qu'elle veut rester au Japon pour un moment parce qu'elle a quelque chose à faire, probablement parce qu'elle a reconnu Conan et Haibara comme étant Shinichi (qu'elle a déjà vu puisque c'est le fils de son amie, Yukiko ) et Shiho . Période pendant laquelle Vermouth est déguisée en Araide Vermouth prend ensuite la place de Tomoaki Araide , infirmier à l'école élémentaire et au lycée Teitan, se faisant passer pour lui. Peu après, le FBI, qui l'a suivi depuis les Etats-Unis s'infiltre dans le bureau d'Araide et voient des photos de Conan , Ran , et Sherry que Vermouth mis sur un tableau. http://fr.detectiveconanworld.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Araide_3.jpg Vermouth a pris l'identité d'Araide Le moment exact où Vermouth remplace Araide reste incertain. Ran mentionne le fait que Araide a déjà accepté la position de directeur de la pièce au début du "Retour Dangereux". Il est également possible que Vermouth se soit déguisée en Araide encore avant. Parmi les photos que Jodie a caché derrière son miroir, on en trouve une du Dr.Araide prise au moment de la pièce de théâtre, indiquant qu'une enquête était déjà en cours sur lui. Il y a également des copies des photographies de Vermouth, montrant que le bureau le FBI était déjà rentré dans le bureau du Dr.Araide, et donc que Vermouth était déguisée à ce moment. Au plus tard, Vermouth était déjà déguisée au moment de l'introduction de Jodie car Jodie était déjà entré dans le bureau d'Araide, puisqu'elle appelle Conan "cool guy" lors de sa première apparition (expression utilisée par Vermouth et inscrite sur la photo qu'elle a de Conan). Les Détectives Juniors en danger (Manga: 251; Anime: 188) Il est mentionné par Ran, qu'Araide va jouer le rôle du chevalier noir dans la pièce du lycée de Ran. Le retour dangereux (Manga: 255-257; Anime: 190-191) Conan prend un antidote à effets temporaires, qui lui permet de prendre le rôle du chevalier noir, et de résoudre une affaire de meurtre qui se produit pendant la pièce. Dr.Araide devait jouer le rôle du chevalier, mais laissa sa place à Shinichi qui connaissait déjà le script. Dr. Araide voit donc Shinichi dans sa forme adolescente. Le piège du jeu de combat (Manga: 270-272; Anime: 226-227) Jodie Starling, une agent du FBI qui traque Vermouth, fait sa première apparition durant une affaire de meurtre. A la fin de l'affaire, elle dit à un collègue qu'elle a trouvé "Rotten Apple" (pomme pourrie), un surnom donné par le FBI à Vermouth. Elle appelle également Conan "Cool Guy", surnom que Vermout a écrit sur les photos de Conan , ce qui veut dire que le FBI était déjà entré dans le bureau d'Araide pour les voir. Le mystérieux passager (Manga:287-289; Anime: 230-231) http://fr.detectiveconanworld.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Vermouth_%28231%29.png Vermouth s'interpose entre Conan et le preneur d'otage Dans un bar, Gin et Vodka sont approché par Vermouth, déguisée en serveur. Vodka est trompé, mais Gin sait instantanément que c'est elle, et n'est pas amusé. Il lui demande si elle a trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait au Japon, mais Vermouth ne donne pas plus d'informations sur son but, et flirte avec Gin à la place. Conan, Haibara, Dr.Araide (Vermouth), Jodie et Shuichi Akai sont dans un bus qui est pris en otage. Haibara révèle qu'elle a senti Vermouth à lors de la Réunion avec l'Organisation, mais ne donne pas Conan le nom de code de Vermouth. Haibara sent également sa présence dans le bus. Alors qu'un des preneurs d'otage menace de tuer Conan, Dr.Araide se met entre les deux pour le protéger. A la suite du détournement du bus, Vermouth vole les archives des affaires résolues parKogoro Mouri , du département de police. Le mariage arrangé de Sato (Manga: 328-330; Anime: 253-254) Le Dr. Araide va dans un restaurant japonais, pour une raison inconnue. Akai est là également, enquêtant sur Vermouth. Conan, ne suspectant pas Araide à ce moment, ébouriffe les cheveux d'Araide, enlève ses lunettes, et utilise son modificateur de voix pour que la silhouette d'Araide ressemble à celle de Wataru Takagi . Vermouth réalise le stratagème et coopère. L'oubli du memento du crime (Manga: 336; Anime: 269) Takagi dit à Conan que les archives des affaires de Kogoro Mouri ont été volé au commissariat par quelqu'un après le détournement du bus, puis rendu. Il est plus tard révélé que Vermouth a fait cela, car elle avait besoin d'avoir des informations sur le meurtre du père d'Araide (Manga: 234-237; Anime:170-171), pour qu'elle puisse témoigner sans problème au procès. Elle voulait également leurrer le FBI en les faisant surveiller le bureau de Kogoro Mouri , et ainsi mieux les repérer. http://fr.detectiveconanworld.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Tableau_Vermouth.png La cible de Vermouth Le secret expédié par l'oubli (Manga: 340-; Anime: 272) C'est la première fois où les lecteurs voient le tableau de Vermouth. Elle écrit un e-mail à Gin qu'elle finit par "XXX". Elle a une photo de Shiho , avec un X dessiné dessus, ainsi que de Conan , sur laquelle il écrit "Cool Guy" et de Ran sur laquelle il est écrit "Angel". Un professeur d'anglais contre le détective de l'ouest (Manga: 340-343; Anime: 277-278)Modifier Conan dit à Agasa et Heiji que les fichiers volés au commissariat ont été rendu, mais il ne sait pas pourquoi. On voit également Jodie qui a des photos des photos de Vermouth, à l'exception de celle de Shiho ; le FBI étant rentré dans le bureau de Araide avant. Jodie a également ajouté une photo d'Araide, de Shinichi dans son costume, du lycée Teitan et de l'Agence du détective Mouri. Flashback: L'affaire à New York (Manga: 350-354; Anime: 286-288)Modifier http://fr.detectiveconanworld.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Shiho_%C3%A0_NY.png Sharon à New York Un an avant l'intrigue actuelle, Shinichi , Ran et Yukiko ont visité New York pour voir une pièce de théâtre sur Broadway: "Golden Apple" grâce à des tickets obtenus par Sharon Vineyard, l'identité de Vermouth à ce moment. Arrivée au théâtre, Sharon salue Yukiko, déguisée en Radish Redwood, un inspecteur de police, dans le but d'éviter à Yukiko de se prendre une contravention. Sharon parle avec Yukiko de son passé troulé, des morts survenues dans sa famille, de sa fille Chris Vineyard et de son apprentissage de l'art du déguisement avec Toichi Kuroba. Sharon, Yukiko, Shinichi et Ran vont dans les coulisses pour rencontrer les actrices. Sharon donne à Ran un mouchoir après qu'elle s'est égratiné le bras en sauvant la vie d'une des actrice, qui allait se faire écraser par une armure tombant du plafond. Sharon part après avoir dit qu'elle doit s'occuper de quelque chose et qu'elle a un mauvais pressentiment pour la nuit. http://fr.detectiveconanworld.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Ran_sauve_Vermouth.jpg Ran sauve la vie de Vermouth déguisée en serial killer Après avoir quitté Yukiko, Shinichi, et Ran au théâtre, Sharon Vineyard, déguisé en un serial killer recherché, aux cheveux argentés, chercher à piéger Shuichi Akai et à le tuer. Vermouth sous estime Akai qui lui tire dessus. Vermouth réussit à s'échapper, mais Akai continue de la rechercher. Vermouth se cache alors dans un immeuble vide; cependant, elle est découverte par Shinichi qui est allé chercher le mouchoir que Sharon a donné à Ran et qui s'était envolé. Ran part rechercher Shinichi après que Akai lui a dit de partir. Elle prend l'escalier de secours à l'extérieur du bâtiment, et après plusieurs étages, elle fait face à Vermouth, déguisé en serial killer, que Shinichi poursuit. Vermouth se prépare à tuer Ran avec un silencieux, mais la barrière sur laquelle elle s'appuit se casse, et elle tombe. Ran attrape instinctivement le bras de Vermouth, l'empêchant de tomber, et avec l'aide de Shinichi, Vermouth se remet sur ses pieds. Elle demande pourquoi ils l'ont sauvé, et Shinichi réponde: "Une raison est-elle nécessaire ? Je ne sais pas ce qui vous pousse à tuer. Mais quand il s'agit de sauver quelqu'un... il n'y a pas besoin de logique, si ?". Ran s'évanouit et Vermouth commence à repréparer son arme, mais Shinichi la met en garde que si elle tire sans silencieux (qui est tombé pendant sa chute), elle se fera attraper par la police qui rôde dans le coin. Shinichi part en portant Ran , laissant Vermouth seule. http://fr.detectiveconanworld.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Sharon_%28NY%29.png Sharon se tient le côté droit Vermouth nettoya toutes les traces de sang et les empreintes, et plus tard, le corps du réel serial killer fut découvert par la police. La mort fut classé comme un suicide, mais plus tard Shinichi explique qu'il pense que Vermouth a tué l'homme pour couvrir ses traces. Le lendemain, Sharon et Yukiko discutent par téléphone. On voit Sharon se tenant le côté précis où le serial killer a été touché. Elle demande à Yukiko de dire à Ran qu'elle avait raison, et qu'un ange veille sur elle. Depuis ces évènements, Vermouth appelle Ran "Angel", et Shinichi /Conan "Cool Guy". Le mystère de la maison hantée (Manga: 355; Anime: 274)Modifier Ran parle à Shinichi au téléphone de l'affaire de New York, du mouchoir de Sharon et du mystérieux tueur en série. Shinichi révèle qu'il a fait des recherche, et découvert que le sang et les empreintes du serial killer ont toutes été effacées avant l'arrivée de la police, ce qui n'est pas logique s'il s'est suicidé. Il a demandé à la police locale de chercher un peu, mais rien n'en est ressorti. Ran est traité par le Dr. Araide dans sa clinique après s'êtré évanouit. Vermouth a quelques difficultés à jouer son personnage, un de ses patients dit d'ailleurs qu'il agissait bizarrement récemment. De plus, Araide prétend avoir déjà envoyé sa grand-mère et sa domestique Hikaru à Aomori, ce qui est bizarre, puisque dans les épisodes 235-235, Araide explique qu'il ne leur fait pas confiance pour s'occuper d'eux-mêmes. Contact avec l'Organisation (Manga: 380; Anime: 309)Modifier http://fr.detectiveconanworld.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Vermouth_et_Itakura.jpg Vermouth téléphone à Itakura Le journal d'Itakura révèle qu'il a été en correspondance avec Vermouth un an plus tôt. La jeune femme lui demandait de completer le programme qu'il avait arrêté de développer. Itakura lui demande pour qui elle se prend, ce à quoi elle répond en anglais: "We can be both God and Devil since we are trying to raise the dead against the stream of time" (Nous pouvons être à la fois Dieu et le démon puisque nous essayons de ressuciter les morts contre la force du temps). Un peu plus tard, dans le Mystery Train, il est confirmé que Vermouth était cette femme de l'autre côté de la ligne. Itakura était très connu pour faire des effets spéciaux pour les films et avait rencontré Sharon Vineyard sur un tournage. Elle déguisa sa voix, et lui ordonna de faire un programme. Pour des raisons incertaines, lui et Sharon ont eu plus tard une grosse dispute sur un tournage, et après cela, se disputaient fréquemment. Les quatres Porsches (Manga: 420-422; Anime: 338-339)Modifier http://fr.detectiveconanworld.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Araide_chez_Agasa_%28333%29.png Araide chez Agasa (Episode 333) Haibara est malade. Conan ment à Agasa en lui disant avoir appeler Araide qui lui a dit être très occupé par le procès. Plus tard, un meurtre se produit, quand Agasa et Conan emmène Haibara voir un médecin. Haibara est de plus en plus mal et Agasa appelle Araide. Celui-ci est surpris quand Agasa mentionne le supposé appel de Conan, disant qu'il était au bureau toute la journée, tout en disant que quelqu'un a appelé pendant qu'il était aux toilettes. Conan a mentit car il ne veut pas qu'Araide soit près d'Haibara . Agasa demande à Araide de venir chercher Haibara parce qu'il est coincé dans une affaire. Pendant ce temps, Akai , qui a mis des micros dans le bureau d'Araide, contacte Jodie pour empêcher Vermouth d'être seule avec Haibara. http://fr.detectiveconanworld.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Vermouth_%28333%29.png Vermouth brûle la photo de Sherry Araide , Agasa et Jodie vont à la maison d'Agasa. Araide s'occuper d'Haibara pendant que Jodie l'aide. Alors qu'ils sont là, Vermouth met sur écoute la maison d'Agasa. A la fin de l'affaire, Vermouth est vu dans son bureau, avec le tableau noir. Elle annonce qu'elle a trouvé Sherry et qu'elle va bientôt s'occuper d'elle. Elle prend alors la photo de Sherry et la brûle. Le secret caché dans les toilettes (Manga: 423-425; Anime: 340-341) Modifier http://fr.detectiveconanworld.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Vermouth_%28341%29.png Vermouth appelle Calvados Modifier Grâce aux micros installés dans la maison d'Agasa , Vermouth entend la conversation de Conan et Agasa, discutant d'un ami architecte du professeur Miyano. Conan s'est qu'ils sont écoutés, mais ne les enlève pas parce qu'il ne sait pas quels seraient les conséquences. Plus tard, Vermouth contacte Calvados et lui dire d'en finir avec quelqu'un. Face à face avec l'Organisation (Manga: 429-434; Anime: 345)Modifier La nuit de pleine lune, et le banquet noir piégé (429)Modifier http://fr.detectiveconanworld.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Vermouth_%28345%29.png Vermouth écoute la conversation chez Agasa Vermouth envoit une invitation à une fête d'Halloween à Kogoro Mouri et à Conan (adressée à Shinichi Kudo) les défiant de résoudre un meurtre sur un bâteau. Conan apprend par la réaction d'Haibara en entendant le nom de Vermouth que c'est le nom de code de l'un des membres de l'Organisation. La maison d'Agasa est toujours sous écoute, et Conan en profite pour manipuler Vermouth en lui faisant croire qu'il va aller à cette fête. Conan sait à ce moment que Vermouth veut éviter qu'il soit présent dans son plan pour capturer Sherry , à cause des évènements de New York. Gin a été ordonné par le boss de surveiller les mouvements de Vermouth, et dit à Vodka d'embarquer sur le bâteau et d'enquêter. Il n'a aucune idée de ce que Vermouth est en train de préparer, mais il dit à Vodka de la tuer si elle fait quelque chose de bizarre, même si c'est la favorite du boss http://fr.detectiveconanworld.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Araide_%28345%29.png Vermouth appelle Haibara pour commencer son plan Le bâteau hanté, teinté de sang (430)Modifier Heiji Hattori déguisé en Shinichi Kudo sous des bandages, embarque sur le bâteau fantôme. Vodka, en costume embarque également. Comme Vermouth l'avait prévu, un meurtre se produit. A la maison d'Agasa , Conan , déguisé en Haibara grâce à l'aide de Yukiko Kudo , a enfermé la réelle Haibara dans la cave, pour la protéger. Dr. Araide appelle Agasa pour commencer son plan, car Haibara devrait être seule, et Conan déguisé répond. Dr. Araide dit qu'il arrive pour venir chercher Haibara car son rhume ne semble pas aller mieux. Conan accepte. L'apparition de l'homme invisible (431)Modifier Jodie , essayant de protéger Haibara après avoir entendu la conversation, grâce aux micros placés chez Agasa, va chercher Conan déguisé en Haibara avant que Dr.Araide ne le fasse. Dr. Araide voit Jodie partir et la suit. Conan remarque que Dr. Araide suit. Alors que personne ne le sait, Ran se cache dans le coffre de Jodie. http://fr.detectiveconanworld.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Vermouth_enl%C3%A8ve_son_masque.jpg Vermouth enlève son masque d'Araide Shinichi Kudo à la rescousse (432)Modifier Pendant le trajet en voiture, Conan dit à Jodie qu'il lui fera confiance si elle force Araide à révéler qu'il est en réalité Vermouth. Jodie est d'accord. Araide et Jodie arrive sur un quai, et s'arrêtent. Vermouth reste dans son personnage d'Araide, et Jodie lui tend un piège utilisant l'histoire du meurtre du père d'Araide . Vermouth ne sais pas que la police et le meurtrier ensemble, ont falsifié l'enquête pour protéger la domestiques Hikaru, qui a été celle qui a remis le courant, causant l'électrocution. Vermouth tombe dans le piège. Jodie raconte alors la vérite et Vermouth enlève son masque d'Araide. La vérité derrière le masque (433)Modifier http://fr.detectiveconanworld.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Vermouth_et_Jodie.png 20 ans plus tôt, Vermouth a tué les parents de Jodie Le chapitre s'ouvre avec un flashback datant de 20 ans, quand Vermouth tua le pière de Jodie qui enquêtait sur elle pour le FBI. Après l'avoir tué, elle pris par inadvertance les lunettes du père de Jodie, qui étaient tombés, à main nue, laissant ses empreintes dessus. De façon inattendue, la jeune Jodie arriva et vit Vermouth tenant les lunettes. Quand Vermouth partit après avoir mis la maison en feu, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Jodie était sorti pour aller acheter du jus, emportant les lunettes de son père, et préservant ainsi ses empreintes. Après qu'elle découvrit que le corps de Jodie n'était pas dans la maison, Vermouth rechercha la petite fille pour corriger son erreur, mais entre temps, Jodie était entrée dans le Programme de Protection des Témoins. Le meurtre sur le bâteau fantôme est élucidé par Heiji et le meurtrier révèle que quelqu'un nommé Vermouth l'a forcé à commettre ce crime. L'homme qui était en colère contre la victime, posta sur un forum qu'il voudrait le tué. Quelqu'un surnommé Vermouth lui répondit en lui demandant si il le tuerait si elle lui donnait la technique et les outils pour le faire. Le meurtrier refusa, mais ensuite Vemouth lui envoya des photos de lui et de sa famille, ainsi que des cassettes contenant les enregistrements de ses coups de téléphones, et les notes détaillés des mouvements de sa famille. La paquet arriva avec une menace comme quoi, si il ne tuait pas l'homme ou s'il dénonçait Vermouth à la police, lui et sa famille mourrait. Vodka entend l'explication et l'a sûrement transmis à Gin qui lui-même a informer le boss . http://fr.detectiveconanworld.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Vermouth_face_%C3%A0_Akai.jpg Il est également que Vermouth est allé à la clinique d'Araide avec un rhume et voulait ensuite le tuer puis prendre son identité. Le FBI a mis en scène la mort d'Araide et de sa famille dans un accident de voiture, devant Vermouth. Vermouth a profiter de cette accident pour remplacer Araide. Jodie commence alors à poser certaines questions auxquelles Vermouth ne répond pas. Jodie demande si Haibara et la femme qui se trouve sur la photo sont les mêmes. Elle pose également des questions sur les photos de Ran et Conan . Jodie lui demande également pourquoi elle a protégé Conan pendant le détournement du bus. Elle révèle également que Sharon et Chris Vineyard sont la même personne, et demande à Vermouth pourquoi elle ne semble pas vieillir. Jodie appelle alors ses collègues agents du FBI pour arrêter Vermouth, mais cette dernière lui explique qu'elle est venue un peu plus tôt, déguisée en Jodie, et qu'elle a renvoyé tous les agents du FBI chez eux. A la place, Calvados, un sniper entiché de Vermouth est là, et tire alors sur Jodie. Vermouth est prête à tuer Jodie quand Conan fait tomber son arme avec une ballon, et enlève alors son déguisement d'Haibara . Il lui demande de ne pas bouger, sortant sa montre à aiguilles tranquilisantes. En même temps, la réelle Haibara arrive en taxi après avoir traquer Conan avec ses lunettes. La pomme pourrie (434)Modifier Vermouth profite que Conan soit distrait par l'arrivée d'Haibara pour l'endormir avec ses propres aiguilles tranquilisantes. Vermouth s'apprête à tuer Haibara, lui disant "Blame tes parents qui ont repris ces recherches idotes". A ce moment, Ran sort du coffre de Jodie et plaque Haibara pour la protéger des balles. Vermouth ordonne Calvados d'arrêter de tirer sur Ran , et crie à "Angel" de bouger, mais ne veut pas tuer Ran car elle lui a sauver la vie pendant l'affaire à New York. http://fr.detectiveconanworld.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Conan-vermouth.jpg Vermouth enlevant Conan (Episode 345) Shuichi Akai se faufile vers Calvados et le met K.O. Jodie se déplace pour ne plus être dans la ligne de mire du sniper et tire sur Vermouth dans l'épaule. Akai apparaît et surprend Vermouth. Il commence à l'insulter, l'appellant "Rotten Apple" (pomme pourrie). Vermouth veut lui tirer dessus, mais Akai tire en premier blessant Vermouth sévèrement. Akai montre à Jodie que le visage de Vermouth est écorché, révélant que ce n'est pas un masque qui cache son âge. Pour s'échapper, Vermouth kidnappe Conan encore inconscient et alors qu'elle s'échappe avec la voiture de Jodie, elle tire sur le réservoir d'essence de la voiture d'Araide pour éviter d'être suivi. http://fr.detectiveconanworld.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Vermouth_et_Conan_2.png Conan et Vermouth Elle reçoit un message d'Anokata lui disant "Il semblerait que je t'ai donné trop de liberté cette fois. Reviens ici, Vermouth.". Elle répond au message du boss et Conan enregistre le son que font les touches. Conan, qui s'est réveillé un peu avant, dit à Vermouth de l'emmener voir le boss ou il transmet le numéro du boss à son complice. Vermouth remplit la voiture de gaz soporiphique et pour s'empêcher de dormir, se tire dans la jambe, tandis que Conan s'assoupit. Elle détruit l'enregistreur que Conan avait avec lui, mais il se souvient de toute façon du son du numéro. Elle laisse son manteau sur Conan pour l'empêcher de prendre froid. Elle appelle GIn depuis une cabine téléphonique et lui demande de venir la chercher, disant qu'elle a été blessée par Shuichi Akai . Gin lui demande si elle connaît quelqu'un qui s'appelle Shinichi Kudo . Elle ment en disant qu'elle ne le connaît pas. Elle pense toutefois que, puisque Shinichi Kudo a réussi à toucher son coeur, il pourraît être le "Silver Bullet" qui détruira l'Organisation. Black Impact (Manga: 499-504; Anime: 425) http://fr.detectiveconanworld.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Vermouth_chianti.png Chianti en veut à Vermouth Vermouth fait sa première apparition depuis la confrontation avec le FBI. On la voit à l'arrière de la Porsche de Gin , quand lui et Rena se rencontrent pour discuter des détails de l'assassinat à venir. Le premier plan ne devait pas impliqué Vermouth, puisque Kir devait piéger la cible, Domon, et le faire asseoir sur un banc où Chianti et Korn pourraient facilement l'atteindre. Chianti est mécontente que Vermouth soit là, croyant qu'elle a utilisé les sentiments de Calvados pour l'utiliser dans un plan irresponsable, qui l'ont fait tuer. Vermouth taquine Chianti en lui envoyant un baiser et en lui souhaitant bonne chance, pour l'énerver. Elle est assise à l'arrière de la voiture de Gin dans le parking pendant le premier plan, et est choquée de voir Conan et Jodie arriver dans la voiture d'Agasa pour empêcher l'assassinat. Elle ne dit rien à Gin et Vodka , et à la place se demande comme Conan va réussir. L'échec du premier plan à cause de Conan et de Jodie, fait démarrer le second. Les membres de l'Organisation se rassemblent dans un immeuble abandonné pour discuter des détails: Vermouth sur sa moto, déguisé comme un opposent de Domon, s'écrasera devant sa voiture. Quand Domon sortira de sa voiture, Kir viendra de derrière, et lui tirera dessus. Alors que le plan est finalisé, un certain commentaire de la part de Kir amène Vermouth à demander si elle n'est pas une traitre, ce que Kir nie. Chianti et Korn commentent plus tard en privé qu'ils aimeraient bien tuer Vermouth, même si c'est la favorite du boss. http://fr.detectiveconanworld.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Vermouth_Gin_%28Black_Impact%29.png Gin menace Vermouth Le second plan ne fut jamais exécuté car Kir fut capturé par le FBI en chemin, et Gin découvre l'émetteur sur la chaussure de Kir, qui permet à Conan d'entendre le plan. Gin contacte le boss pour arrêter l'assassinat et pour approuver la nouvelle cible: Kogoro Mouri . En effet, Gin croit que Kogoro est le propriétaire de l'émetteur. Conan arrive juste pour empêcher le tir du sniper, et Gin dit à Chianti et Korn de le tuer également. Vermouth s'oppose à cet assassinat, faisant remarquer qu'il est très impliqué dans la police. Gin lui demande, sous la menace de son arme s'il y a quelque chose entre elle et Kogoro. Sa réponse "Si je dis oui ?" satisfait assez Gin pour qu'il enlève son arme, mais pas assez pour annuler le meurtre. L'intervention de Shuichi Akai , elle, arrête complètement la tentative d'assassinat et l'Organisation se retire. Dans la voiture, Vermouth fait remarquer qu'il semble que c'était un piège du FBI, et que Kogoro n'était qu'un appât. Cette explication semble satisfaire tout le monde, mais Gin reste toutefois légèrement suspicieux à l'encontre de Kogoro. http://fr.detectiveconanworld.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Vermouth_%28465%29.png Vermouth interroge un petit garçon pour savoir où se trouve Kir L'ombre de l'Organisation (Manga: 554; Anime: 465)Modifier Dans le but de révéler ce qui est arrivé à leur agent manquant, Kir, qui a été capturé par le FBI, Vermouth interroge un enfant présent lors de l'accident de Kir et de la capture qui a suivi. Elle découvre que Kir a été blessée, et qu'elle est très probablement dans un hôpital. En se basant sur cette information, l'Organisation envoit des agents enquêter discrètement dans les différents hôpitaux. http://fr.detectiveconanworld.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Vermouth_%28Rouge_et_noir%29.jpg La confrontation du rouge et du noir (Manga: 595-609; Anime: 495-504)Modifier Vermouth est chargée par le boss de trouver et de suivre la voiture d'Akai quand le FBI déplace Kir dans un des trois vans. A l'agacement de Gin , elle était en retard avec son rapport car Akai s'est garé loin de l'hôpital. Elle s'occupe plus tard d'aller vérifier les réactions de Jodie Starling et de James Black à la nouvelle de la mort d'Akai, pour vérifier que la mort d'Akai n'a pas été mise en scène. Elle pense à la fin, que le "Silver Bullet" restant, Conan , est suffisant. L'affaire des treize T-shirt rouges (Manga: 700-704; Anime: 578-581)Modifier http://fr.detectiveconanworld.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Vermouth_%28581%29.png Vermouth dit à Gin de ne pas tirer sur Scar Akai Cela n'a pas été montré, mais à un moment après la mort d'Akai , Vermouth a été approchée par Bourbon avec une requête. Bourbon ne croyait pas au début la mort de Shuichi Akai, il a donc eu l'idée de se déguiser en Akai pour découvrir la vérité. Il veut approcher les amis proches de Akai ainsi que ses collègues pour observer ses réacionts, dans le but de vérifier si Akai est mort. Bourbon demande à Vermouth de l'aider à se déguise, et a peut-être promis quelque chose en échange de son aide. Le boss, prudent, approuve le plan, mais Vermouth et Bourbon ne le disent pas à Gin et aux autres membres. Vermouth déguise Bourbon en Akai, avec une large cicatrice sur le visage. N'ayant pas prévu les autres membres de l'Organisation, quand Gin entend parler d'Akai, il tente de le faire assassiner. Vermouth arrive devant Gin quand "Scar Akai" quitte le centre commercial. Elle dit à Gin de ne pas tirer sur Scar Akai, car c'est Bourbon déguisé. Elle répond affirmativement quand Gin lui demande si ils avaient l'approbation du boss pour ce plan. Elle explique que ce plan était une précaution supplémentaire pour vérifier que Shuichi Akai est bien mort, car le boss est une personne très prudente. Le kidnapping de Conan Edogawa (Manga: 800; Anime: 674)Modifier http://fr.detectiveconanworld.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Vermouth_674.jpg Vermouth appelle Bourbon Vermouth appelle Bourbon alors qu'elle regarde un accident de voiture, conséquence d'une affaire où Conan a été pris en otage. Amuro répond au téléphone. Vermouth dit à Bourbon qu'il a "gagné de la confiance", et qu'elle espère qu'il gardera la promesse qu'il lui a faîte. A ce moment, Vermouth était seule, sur sa moto, observant d'un pont autoroutier. Le Mystery Train (Manga: 818-824; Anime: 701-704)Modifier http://fr.detectiveconanworld.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Vermouth_%28Mystery_Train_1%29.png Vermouth téléphone à Gin Quand Bourbon découvre la vidéo de Shiho Miyano qui montre qu'elle va monter dans le Bell Tree Express, il informe Vermouth qui, elle-même informe Gin. Quand Vermouth appelle Gin , elle est content d'entendre à nouveau parlé de Sherry, et avait peur que Vermouth se soit pris de sympathie pour Shiho. Elle lui répond que cela n'aurait aucun sens, et lui demande de ne pas interférer dans ses plans jusqu'à ce que le train arrive à sa destination finale. Bourbon et Vermouth décide de faire équipe dans le but de capturer Shiho. http://fr.detectiveconanworld.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Yukiko_et_scar_akai.png Yukiko challenge Vermouth Pour faire peur à Haibara , Vermouth se déguise en Scar Akai, et passe plusieurs près d'Ai, lui faisant ainsi sentir sa présence, puis lui envoit un e-mail disant "Es-tu prête ?". Comme Vermouth l'avait prévu, Haibara panique, et décide de prende un antidote pour redevenir Shiho, pour ne pas révéler le fait qu'elle avait rajeunit et ainsi, ne pas mettre en danger tous ses proches. Alors que Vermouth est encore en Scar Akai, Yukiko Kudo passa à côté d'elle et lui lance un défi dans lequel Vermouth doit abandonner Shiho pour toujours si Conan arrive à déjouer ses plans. Vermouth confronte ensuite Masumi , et la met K.O avec un taser, puis la déplace dans sa chambre. Vermouth envoie ensuite un mail à Bourbon disant qu'elle a "déplacé l'obstacle, donc le reste devrait aller comme prévu". Vermouth a également mis sur écoute la cabine d'Agasa pour suivre les mouvements des Détectives Juniors. http://fr.detectiveconanworld.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Vermouth_%28Mystery_Train_2%29.jpg Vermouth face à Yukiko Ayant peur de ce que Conan et Yukiko ont prévu, Vermouth cherche la cabine de cette dernière dans la liste des passagers. Elle trouve des affaires dans sa cabine, qui semblent être là pour que Yukiko puisse se déguise en Shiho et ainsi simuler sa mort. Vermouth jette donc la malette par la fenêtre. Yukiko confronte alors Vermouth directement, qui enlève son masque de Scar Akai. Vermouth exprime sa surprise face au fait que Yukiko est impliqué dans la bataille entre Conan et l'Organisation, mais Yukiko répond qu'elle s'est elle-même impliquée. Yukiko continue la conversation en parlant de l'âge de Vermouth, et du fait que la grande Sharon Vineyard n'était rien d'autre que du maquillage. Vermouth questionne à son tour Yukiko sur son plan, et Yukiko lui révèle quelques détails, comme le fait que Masumi a déjà été retrouvée dans la cabine de Vermouth. Yukiko explique ensuite qu'elle a un avantage sur Vermouth car cette dernière veut, pour certaines raisons, garder secret l'état de Conan et d'Haibara . Yukiko parle également de sa connection avec Suguru Itakuru, un programmeur CG qui a déjà travaillé avec Sharon sur des effets spéciaux pour des films. Yukiko explique avoir appris de Conan que Vermouth lui a ordonné de faire un certain programme, et qu'elle avait entendu parler de nombreuses disputes entre Sharon et Itakuru. Yukiko se demande si cela à un rapport avec l'état de Vermouth et le fait qu'elle garde le secret de Conan et Haibara . Ne voulant pas que Yukiko continue son interrogatoire, Vermouth sort son arme, et lui dit qu'elle voit clair dans son jeu. Vermouth explique qu'elle savait que Yukiko avait l'intention de se déguiser en Shiho pour prétendre d'être tuée, mais qu'elle ruina son plan en jetant par la fenêtre tout le matériel pour faire le déguisement. Quand Yukiko reçoit un appel de Conan , Vermouth prend le téléphone et répond en prenant la voix de Yukiko . Conan dit qu'il n'arrive pas à trouver Haibara . Vermouth raccroche ensuite et explique le plan de Bourbon à Yukiko . Vermouth active des appareils simulant de la fumée, tandis que Bourbon crie qu'il y le feu, pour que tous les passagers effrayés s'enfuient vers l'avant du train, pour éviter l'incendie. Tous, à l'exception de "Shiho", qui est en réalité Kaito Kid déguisée, qui se dirige vers l'arrière du train. Bourbon pensait seulement capturer Sherry . Il l'amène vers le dernier wagon, et lui explique qu'il va détacher le wagon avec un petite bombe pour que celui-ci ralentisse. Ensuite, ses complices viendront la chercher. Sauf que, Bourbon ne savait pas à ce moment que Vermouth avait changé les plans, en remplissant le wagon en question avec du C4, pour qu'il explose au moment où Bourbon détachera le wagon. Sherry, qui est donc en réalité Kaito Kid déguisé, réussit à s'enfuir du wagon grâce à son deltaplane avant qu'il n'explose. http://fr.detectiveconanworld.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Vermouth_%28Mystery_Train_4%29.png Vermouth appelle Gin Vermouth réalise qu'elle a été piégé quand elle voit Ai sur les épaules d'Agasa , et comprend que Kaito Kid a pris la place de Shiho Miyano et s'est échappé avec que le wagon n'explose. Elle réalise également que Conan a fait semblant de ne pas savoir lors du coup de téléphone, pour que Yukiko puisse continuer de l'occuper. Elle félicite mentalement Yukiko pour cet "excellent casting". La promesse de Vermouth (Manga: 827; Anime: 705)Modifier http://fr.detectiveconanworld.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Vermouth_%28705%29.png Vermouth dans son bain, au téléphone avec Bourbon Après que Bourbon et Conan ont terminé de résoudre une affaire, Vermouth est vu dans la dernière scène, parlant avec Bourbon tout en prenant son bain. Vermouth remarque que depuis la fois où un émetteur avait été trouvé sous la chaussure de Kir , Bourbon veut surveiller les actions de Kogoro . Vermouth ment à Bourbon, gardant la promesse qu'elle a faite à Yukiko en lui assurant qu'ils ont bien envoyé Sherry dans sa tombe. Bourbon répond qu'il est à nouveau intéressé par "Kogoro l'endormi", tout en pensant à Conan , sous-entendant ainsi qu'il pense avoir découvert le secret qui se cache derrière "Kogoro l'endormi". L'affaire de l'attaque d'un professeur (Manga: 891-893) Modifier Scarlet Showdown (Manga: 894-898) Modifier Catégorie:Detective Conan Catégorie:Organisation